Il est Malade
by Snowy Egypt
Summary: Yami is sick and no one knows why. According to Shadi, it could be a sickness from 5,000 years ago, or something more modern. But soon, it will escalade to something that will leave Yami hospital bound.
1. Chapter 1

Snowy Egypt: NEW STORY, NEW STORY, NEW STORY!

Fubuki: YAY!

Snowy Egypt: Everyone, meet Fubuki, my CyberPet.

Fubuki: CyberBunny, to be exact. But anyway, Konichiwa! I get to help out with stories!

Snowy Egypt: If you want to know what Fubu here looks like, check out my forums. Now, you know how alot of YGO fic writers like making YGO characters sick? Well, I wanted to give it a try. But I'm not going to tell you who it is. Just keep reading. Enjoy!

Fubuki: **Snowy Egypt, under any cirrcumstances, DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. She does, however, own me. Enjoy! HUZZA!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Beep, beep, beep__, be-beep, be-beep, be-beep, be-be-be-beep, be-be-be-beep-_

**BANG!**

"Why we even HAVE that Ra-for-saken alarm, I'll NEVER know!" shouted Yami from his room. Why, you ask? Well, it wasn't morning. It was 12:00 midnight! Neither Yami, nor Yugi could take it off that setting, so, it kept going off every night.

Every night.

The former Pharaoh reluctantly got up, now wide awake, and went downstairs to get a midnight snack. But when he got there, there was nothing to eat that didn't have sugar. And Ra knew Yami did NOT want a repeat of last Saturday…

((Flashback))

"_Yami, where are you?" Yugi asked himself while looking around the house for his darker half. He knew to follow the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup rapper trail, since that had become Yami's new candy craze. The candy rapper trail led Yugi to Yami's room. Reluctantly, he opened the door, only to find the Pharaoh in his birthday suite, running around his room with a sheet tied around his neck, and a red 'S' for Superman on his chest that was apparently drawn with a Visa-Vis marker._

"_YAMI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"_

"'_Yami'? Who is this 'Yami' that you speak of? I'm Superman, of course!"_

"_That's it. No more peanut butter and chocolate before bed for you..."_

((End of flashback))

Yami shook his head at the recollection of the memory, even though that was all he could remember. Yugi told him that after chasing him around the house, he passed out, only to awaken the next morning to a sugar high hangover.

So instead, the Pharaoh got something to drink, and then sat down on the couch to watch T.V.

'_I wonder what's on the news._' Yami thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And in recent news, famous Tokyo Millionaire, Michiko Narisuko, died just an hour ago at age 94. Her fortune is automatically inherited by her eldest daughter, Hinata Narisuko…"

The words that were coming out of the T.V were becoming scrambled in Yami's head. He was getting very sleepy, and he couldn't concentrate on what was going on around him. In fact, everything was out of focus and spinning out of control.

"Maybe I should go to bed…" he said out loud.

Yami tried to get up, but he felt so weak that he fell back down again. He felt too hot for comfort, and he was sweating uncontrollably. So he decided to lie down on the couch with the blanket Tea had knitted for him- with the help of Rebecca, even though Tea didn't like to admit it- last winter for Christmas.

"_What's wrong with me?_" Yami asked himself. "_I've never felt this way before… how… strange…_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Yami…"_

In Yami's head, the voice sounded far away and distant.

"_Yami, it's time to wake up. We need to get ready for school."_

The Pharaoh finally recognized the voice as Yugi's. Slowly, his eyes began to open to reveal Yugi kneeling down beside him with a look of concern on his face.

"Yami, are you okay? You don't look too good." he said.

"I…feel strange." was all Yami said. To Yugi, his words sounded slurred.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? I could ask Grandpa if he could watch over you today-"

"No, Yugi." Yami interrupted, "I'll be fine. I think I can last through the day."

"Well, if you're sure. Now, go and get ready. I have to call Joey and tell him he can catch a ride with us." said Yugi.

Yami had enough strength to get up off the couch. He went upstairs, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and waited for Yugi and Grandpa. After 5 minuets, they all were in the car waiting for Joey, which took another 3 min. Soon, they were on their way to school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yami, please pay attention."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Coach Miner."

Now Yami was really not feeling well. He felt like he was being cooked in an oven and freezing in Antarctica at the same time. His face was rouge, with a touch of violet, and the uncontrollable sweating was not cooling him down like he hoped it would. His dizziness was making him very nauseated, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was determined to finish the school day, he would've put his head down on his desk to take a nap.

"Hey, Yami."

"Huh? What!" Yami exclaimed, looking for the source of the voice.

"Calm down, it's just me." said the voice from behind him. It was Yugi.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Yami? You should've stayed home today."

"No, Yugi. I didn't want to miss school, today. Sure, I feel worse than this morning, but I think I can get through all my classes. If not, then I'll wait 'til lunch. Then I can go to the nurse and call Gramps."

"Well, in about 3 minutes you're about to get your wish. It's almost lunch time. But for now, we need to copy down our homework assignment."

"Copy it down? I already finished it. Do you honestly think that I'd go home sick with homework?"

"You couldn't have finished it that fast! Umm…can I see?"

Yami whipped around fast to face his hikari.

"No way! You actually think I'm that…ugh…"

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Yugi just as he caught Yami from falling out of his chair.

"I turned…around too…fast." breathed Yami. _"Come on, just a few more seconds…"_

"Alright, class," said Coach Miner, "line up for lunch."

"Finally." said Yami aloud.

Everyone got up, Yami with the assistance of Yugi, and went to the door. Yami's dizziness was starting to take over. The whole room looked liked it was spinning. Without a moments notice, Yami vision was cut off by darkness, and he felt himself hit something hard. Voices filled with panic were heard everywhere, and then nothing.

* * *

Fubuki: YAY! IT'S FINISHED!

Snowy Egypt: The 2nd chapter is comming soon, I hope.

Fubuki: Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AT LAST!!!! AN UPDATE!!!!! Yes, I know I'm slow.You see, I have to go to this place. Maybe you've heard of it; School, or something? Anyways, They make me do work there, then they give me more work to do at home! Can you believe that?!?! Fortunately, I stayed home from school today. (It was an Early Release day, and there was a threat of a shooting, so my mom let me stay home. Like heck I was gonna go if there was a threat!) So, without further ado (and without anymore excuses), here is chapter 2 of Il et Malade!! Fubuki, disclaimer please!!!

Fubuki: Hai! **Snowy does NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I she did, she'd make her own Anime with Yugioh, Pokemon, and Naruto mixed together! HUZZAH!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Yami, can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me."

It wasn't Yugi's voice. It was a girl's voice; soft, but firm. There was also something wrong with Yami's vision. It was being blocked by a strange bright light. By now, the Pharaoh was starting to get confused. He tried to remember what had happened before this point, but his mind was clouded and it made his head ache more than it already was. He also realized that he was laying on something flat.

"Where…am I?"

"Ah, so he does live." said the girl. "It's just me, you're friendly, neighborhood nurse."

"Nurse Kiki?" said a now slightly less-confused Yami.

"Yep, you got it." she said.

Nurse Kiyumi, known also as Nurse Kiki by some students, was a fun-loving nurse who loved her job as much as her obsession with DC and Marvel Comic superheroes. Of all of them, her favorite was Spiderman, hence her special quote that was known only to a handful of students. Yami now realized that he was in the school's clinic.

"How'd I get here?" asked Yami.

"Joey carried you here." she said, putting the pocket light away. "Yugi came with him and told me everything. You should have listened to him and stayed home." she continued, emphasizing the words 'stayed home'.

"I thought…I'd get better…by the end of the day." Yami said.

"Well, judging by the fact that you have a fever of 102.9, I don't think so. Oh, and I've already taken the liberty of calling your Grandpa so he can take you home. No one with a fever reaching 100 degrees or more can stay in school." She put the thermometer away.

"I think you have a bit of influenza, but my superior says that you only have a slight cold." she continued with a mocking tone in her voice. "Oh well, what can I do? In the mean time, try to rest until your Grandpa picks you up." She then went to the phone to make some calls.

All of this was a lot to take in. Yami heard everything that was said, but this mind was having a hard time keeping up. But he did understand one thing; Get some rest. He closed his eyes, got in a comfortable position, and was about to fall asleep, when he had a sudden thought; 'What if this was all just another plan by some other villain to try to take over the world? Or destroy the world, for that matter?' The thought scarred him, but it didn't surprise him, either. It had only been 4 months after he had somehow came back from the Afterlife, so somewhere in his mind, he had thought by now SOMEONE would've come to take care of him for good. Maybe this sickness was a way to get rid of him.

But so far, all he had was a small cold, or a small bought of this illness that was new to him called Influenza. He had heard Grandpa mention the word, 'Flu' last month when Yugi had been sick. Maybe that was a nickname for it. However, one thing was for sure; whatever it was, he didn't like the symptoms. Every last part of his body ached. He didn't see how he could get to sleep, until a familiar voice called his name.

"Alright, Yami. Time to go home."

He opened his eyes to see Gramps kneeling beside him. This startled him. Nurse Kiki was just in here a couple of minutes ago.

"How'd you get here so fast, Grandpa?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" asked Gramps, perplexed. "It's 1:30 in the afternoon, Yami. I was way across town having lunch when I got Nurse Kiyumi's telephone call around Noon."

"I told you, Dr. Moto," laughed the nurse in the other room, "call me Kiki!"

Weird, Yami thought. Even though he was contemplating to himself for what seemed like five minutes, he had somehow been asleep for 1 ½ hours.

"How are you feeling?" asked the old man, jogging Yami out of his thoughts.

He yawned, sat up, and leaned against the wall. "Like I've been thrown off a 50 foot cliff."

"I checked his fever 20 min. before you arrived, Dr. Moto." said Nurse Kiki as she reentered the room. "It went up a bit to 103.5, so you need to do one of two things. Get him to the hospital, or take him home and get some meds from the drug store. Option two is cheaper in my opinion."

"Let's have Yami decide." Gramps said. He turned around. "Yami, what do you think? …Yami?"

Yami didn't answer, because he had fallen asleep during the short conversation. His head had slightly fallen to one side while it rested on the wall, and his rhythmic breathing was accompanied by his fingers twitching every few seconds, indicating REM. In other words, Yami was out cold.

"Whoa, that was quick!" commented Kiki, quietly.

"Heh, looks like the S.S. Dreamland has set sail already." chuckled Grandpa.

"I knew I was right." said Kiki. "It IS the FLU!" She semi-shouted some of the words into the other room she was in before.

"IT'S JUST A COLD!!!! IT'LL CLEAR UP IN A DAY OR TWO!!!!" shouted someone from the room. It was her superior.

Kiki shook her head. "Co-workers. What are you gonna do?"

She then went to her desk, took out the thermometer again, and went over to Yami to take his temperature, making sure not to wake him. He was still asleep even after her shouting.

"It's the same as before." she said, putting the thermometer away. "Probably when he wakes up, he'll start to complain of muscle aches. I suggest that you buy some extra strength Tylenol. That deals with the aches, and the fever. Now, let's wake him up and get him to your car."

Grandpa gently shook Yami, and helped him down from the bed. The only problem was he was so fatigued, he could barely stand. So Nurse Kiki brought in a wheelchair, and walked with Dr. Moto, who was pushing Yami, to his car. As they went through the halls of the school, the bell rang indicating the change of classes. As students passed, they whispered to one another as not to wake the Pharaoh, who had again fallen asleep. Some even whispered things like, "Take care, Yami.", "Get well soon, Yami.", "We'll miss you.", and "It'll be boring here without you, so hurry and get better!".

Nurse Kiki and Grandpa reached Grandpa's car, and with Kiki's help, Yami was laid down across the backseat.

"You said extra strength Tylenol?" asked Gramps as he got into his car.

"Yes sir. That should take care of his aches and fever. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me." Kiki said, smiling.

"Thank you for everything, Ms. Kiyumi." Gramps said, while getting in the car. Soon he and Yami were on their way home.

--------------------

Yami hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he had woken up in his room in the game shop. Unsteadily, he sat up, and looked around to find a glass of water, 2 pills, and a note from Grandpa.

_Dear Yami,_

_I went to pick up Yugi from Joey's house. They were studying together. We're going to pick up something to eat at the store on the way home. We'll get something light for you, since your stomach probably isn't up to anything heavy._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

Yami smiled to himself at the old man's note, then picked up and the glass of water the pills. He took them quickly, feeling strangely fatigued and lightheaded, then stretched out on his bed. Not only did he feel worse, he _looked_ worse as well. His skin was pale, his eyes looked sunken, and he couldn't stop shaking.

"I bet tomorrow will be even worse." Yami said out loud. He covered up with the blankets and got comfortable.

"I can't wait."

-----------------------------

"Yugi, could you go check on Yami for me while I star cooking?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa."

Yugi quickly ran up the stairs to check on his best friend. If only the Pharaoh had listened to him…

Yugi quietly opened the door to Yami's room to find his friend fast asleep on his back, tangled in sheets. A closer inspection revealed that he now sported a darker shade of red on his face. His breathing was shallow, and he was sweating so much that his pillow was damp. Yugi went to the nearby bathroom to get a wet washcloth to put on Yami's forehead.

A small, sleepy smile appeared on Yami's face as the washcloth was put on him. Yugi couldn't help but smile himself at the Pharaoh's appreciation of the cold cloth, even though he wasn't aware of it. After double-checking that Yami was okay, Yugi traveled around the game shop, gathering the necessary items a one needed to take care of a sick person; a bucket, extra washcloths, medicine, warm cloths, recreational things, and the like.

"How's he doing?" shouted Gramps as he finished cooking in the kitchen.

"Not so great. But he'll pull through."

"Well I'll have to go and pick up a new shipment of cards, so I'll be gone for a while… Oh, I know! I'll call Joey for you and ask if he can help."

"Thanks Grandpa. But even with him around, tomorrow's going to be a long day…" Yugi said as he gathered up more things. He suddenly heard loud coughing from Yami's room.

"A very, _very_ long day…"

* * *

Before you ask, yes, this was a filler chapter. But I still hope you thought it was a good one. Also, to clarify a few things; 

No, I am not going to make up a story as to why Yami has a body. It's tedious and I'm lazy.

Next, because I accidentally mixed up American and Japanese schools in the beginning of the story, so the hallway scene is an American high school as well.

One more thing, There will be a special announcement on my profile in the near future, so be prepared!!!

If there's anything else you'd like to ask, don't hesitate to review or PM me. Hehe...I prefer reviews. (wink) Chapter 3 is where the torture begins!!! See ya soon!


End file.
